


What happens in Italy

by Aubree0112



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Italy, Maybe some angst, Traveling, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubree0112/pseuds/Aubree0112
Summary: When jisung travels to Italy to visit his grandma, he didn’t expect to meet a stunning boy with an obsession over cute cats, and Minho definitly didn’t expect too meet a cute squirrel looking boy and think he is the most beautiful boy in the world.





	What happens in Italy

My name is Han Jisung, i'm 18 and i'm on my way to Italy with nothing but a suitcase and my phone. The plane was packed full of people, some tourists, some coming home. At this time of year, summer to be exact, many people are just getting out of school and are wanting to travel, and Italy just happens to be a hot tourist spot. As for why i'm on my way to this beautiful tourist spot, well I don't really know. Truth be told I don't really know what i'm doing with my life right now at all. 

I just graduated high school a few months ago, and I don't really know what to do now. I've always enjoyed making music and singing/rapping but where I live there is nothing for that kind of career. My parents aren't exactly supportive of that kind of career either. My dad is a lawyer and they both wanted me to be a lawyer as well, but i'm just not suited for that kind of lifestyle. So I told them that and they weren't the happiest of people. After that incident they wanted me to leave, funny right how parents love you so much until you want to do something you love, instead of what they want you to do. After about a month of arguments and screaming and tears, I just decided to pack my suitcase and my phone and leave. I ordered a plane ticked online and the next day [today] i'm on my way to Italy.

My grandma actually has a villa in Italy so i'm probably just gonna end up staying with her. She will be over the moon with one of her grandchildren coming to visit her. My grandma moved to Italy from Korea about ten years ago after her husband passed away due to lung cancer. She said that she needed somewhere else to live far away from Korea because every single thing reminded her of him, so she left her whole family behind to live in Italy and she has been happy ever since.

Back to the airplane, i'm very scared of flying so of course with my luck I would get seated in the middle of a screaming baby and an old woman who looked like she hated the world . My thoughts are scattered all over the place. The anxiety coursing through my veins comes from multiple things. It comes from fear of the unknown, and also because I really hate flying . 

-time jump

When I finally got off the plane I all but kissed the ground. My legs feel like jelly, and I have a raging headache from the baby screaming the entire flight. I walked toward the baggage claim and quickly spotted my bag and grabbed it. I looked around at my surroundings," there are way too many people here' I think to myself as I walked toward the exit and hop in a taxi, my future being unknown scared me but it also exhilarated me like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave kudos ✨


End file.
